Beach Trip
by Sarah36396
Summary: One-shot. The gang takes a trip to the beach to finally enjoy life a little. Blue/Gansey, Adam/Ronan.


**Probably the worst fic I have wrote so far, but I got caught in a time crunch again and had to write something fast. So this is the result*cringes* Thanks for reading!**

Adam's hand wrapped around the door knob and he turned it, pushing the door open without a sound. He peeked his head into the room and grinned as he caught sight of Ronan's sleeping form. The older boy was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm above his head, the other tucked under his head. Adam crept across the room and spit on his finger before reaching for Ronan's ear.

"Do it and die." Ronan muttered without moving. Adam's brow rose in surprise and he smiled.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you came clunking down the hallway." Ronan rolled over on his back with a groan, throwing an arm over his face as Adam flicked the lamp on. "What time is it Parish?"

"Early. I think it is about to be eight."

"Eight? What the hell? Are you out of your mind?" Ronan snapped, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I don't believe in waking up before the sun during the summer, you know that."

"Whatever." Adam rolled his eyes and dodged the pillow Ronan threw at him. "Gansey called."

"To hell with Gansey. I think I've earned a little sleep, all things considered. We can go chase ghost kings some other day."

"We aren't going to chase ghost kings." Adam chuckled. "We are going to the beach. Come on, it'll be fun."

"You are kidding, right? Sometimes it is like you don't even know me."

"Oh, shut up." Adam sat down on the bed and punched him in the shoulder. "We busted our butts the last few weeks. Now it is time to go have some fun. You know you'll end up having a good time."

"Will I?" Ronan groaned and flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Adam poked his lower lip, turning on his best puppy dog face.

"Please?"

"Fine, Parish." He sighed. "We'll go to the stupid beach."

.

.

.

"Hey guys." Blue twisted around in the front seat to grin at Adam and Ronan as they climbed into the Camaro. "Don't look too excited Ronan."

"It is early." He shrugged. " What's up Dick?"

"Ronan." Gansey grinned at him.

"Where's Noah? Couldn't convince him to go spook around the beach with us?"

"Actually, no." Gansey chuckled and put the Pig into drive. He flipped the car around and headed down the driveway, away from the barns. "What's up Adam? How's the barns treating you?"

"Is that your way of asking me if I am a victim of domestic violence?" Adam laughed and flipped around to lean against the door of the Camaro, the wind pulling at his hair through the open window.

"What kind of person would I be if I took better care of chainsaw than I did my boy?" Ronan asked as he kicked his shoes off and stretched his legs out across Adam's. He hung his head out the window and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds fly by.

"Speaking of, where is Chainsaw?"

"I can't take her to the beach. The seagulls might bully her." Ronan closed his eyes and yawned. "How long does it take, Gansey?"

"Maybe thirty minutes or so?" Gansey shrugged. "You can take a beauty nap princess, we will wake you when we arrive."

"Much thanks. Nighty night boys." Ronan snatched Adam's ballcap from his head and pulled it low over his face, blocking out as much light as possible. The highway flew by as Gansey drove them towards the beach and they chattered quietly about the Welsh king, school, and the rapidly approaching end to their summer vacations.

"Hey, wake up!" Adam pushed Ronan's legs off of him. Ronan grunted and jerked awake, the ball cap toppling from his face.

"Huh? What? Who's dying?"

"No one." Adam rolled his eyes. "We are here!"

Gansey parked the pig along the edge of the road and hopped out with a grin. He stretched and raised his arms above his head, the wind whipping at his hair. Blue climbed out next and moved to the open trunk. She grabbed a backpack and a picnic basket, which Adam took from her as he climbed out of the car.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Mhm." Adam grabbed a bag full of blankets and towels and threw it to Ronan. He caught it and Gansey fished an oversized umbrella out before slamming the trunk.

"Alrighty boys, let's go!" Blue led the way down the sloped hill. The grass began to mix with sand and then faded away completely as the beach took over. The walked around until they found a spot they all liked and began setting up camp. Gansey opened the umbrella and propped it in the dirt as Ronan spread several blankets across the sand. Adam sat the basket down next to the backpacks and grinned at Gansey.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg."

"Are we twelve?" Ronan grumbled, but kicked his sneakers off rather hastily. Adam shrugged out of his shirt and kicked a flip flop off in Ronan's directions before bolting towards the water, Gansey on his heels. Blue pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it in a pile with her cut off shorts before racing after them.

"Hey wait up!" She laughed.

"Guess I am a rotten egg." Ronan shook his head as he walked towards the water. By time he got there the three of them were splashing about like a bunch of kids. He waded in waist deep, pretending to ignore them, but then grabbed Adam around the chest and yanked him sideways into the water.

"Hey." Adam came up laughing and spit water from his mouth. "Don't make me drown you." He shook like a dog, spraying Ronan with water.

"Go ahead and try it Parish." Ronan grinned and dodged a tackle. "That would be a miss."

"But this isn't." Gansey leapt at Ronan from behind and drug him underwater. The wrestled for a moment and then came up both came up laughing. "And Lynch goes down!"

"That was dirty." Blue laughed, dodging Gansey's attempt to grab her. "Don't you even dare Richard."

"Sorry, who is Richard?" He grinned impishly and lunged at her again. He caught her and drug her under, his arms around his waist. Adam raised a brow and looked at Ronan when they didn't come up for several moments. When they finally did Blue was still kissing Gansey, her hands tangled in his hair.

"Ack, gross man." Ronan made a face. Adam just rolled his eyes and splashed water at Gansey, hitting him in the face.

"Sorry, not sorry." Gansey grinned at them. "I've waited a long time to be able to do that."

"Blah blah blah, we all know." Ronan shook his head. "Are we that gross?"

"No way." Adam crossed his arms.

"Kissing Gansey can't be that nice." Ronan said thoughtfully. "It has to taste like history…and homework…and books."

"Oh, shut up." Blue splashed water at him and the war began anew. They wrestled and splashed until the sun had climbed high into the sky. Blue finally held her hands up in surrender, panting. "I give up! I am starving."

They made their way out of the water and back onto the beach. The four of them grabbed towels before flopping onto the blankets. They passed the picnic basket around and each grabbed something of their choosing. There was little chatter as they ate, each of them hungry from their busy morning. When they finished they stretched out in the sun together, talking quietly about life. Gansey was lying on his side and Blue was sitting against his stomach, her legs crossed over one another. Ronan had his head laid in Adam's lap, his eyes closed as he drifted in and out of sleep. The sun was warm on his skin and Adam's fingers played in his short hair, and he had to admit to himself that maybe the beach wasn't so stupid after all.


End file.
